Bad News
by CastformLover
Summary: Dawn finds out she's pregnant with Ash's child. But, how will Ash take the news. PearlShipping  Ash x Dawn  oneshot


**Bad News – A Oneshot**

"Hey Ash…" Dawn said glumly.

"Hey Dawn! What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing. No need to worry!" she replied, attempting to smile, but only frowning even more.

"Nice try, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I told you, nothing." With that she began to walk away.

"Come on, I've been dating you for a year and you can't tell me?" This made Dawn burst into tears.

"I'm pregnant, Ash, okay, I'm pregnant, now leave me alone!"

"Who's baby? Is it Paul's? Kenny's? _Barry's?_" He asked, though he knew in his heart that Dawn would never cheat on him. What was implied by this question was too much for Dawn to bear.

"It's yours, you nitwit!" she screeched out like a thousand Beedrill before running away.

"Oh Arceus…" Ash said right before blacking out.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Dawn was above him, shaking him, crying her eyes out.<p>

"Please wake up, Ash, I forgive you, just, please, wake up!"

"I'm awake…" With that Dawn pressed her lips against his, tears still coming from her eyes.

"What happened?" An outside voice interjected, destroying the moment. The source of that voice was of course, Brock. Ash looked at Dawn who rapidly shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just exhausted," Ash lied. Brock gave him a quizzical look before giving him a Sitrus berry and walking away. Though Ash and Dawn didn't know it, Brock was spying on them.

"So, when did you find out?" Ash asked her. _Find out what?_

"When I went to the pokémon center to heal my pokémon last time, a Nurse Joy told me that I was overdue for a medical check-up. So, when the results of the urine test came back from the lab, she told me," Dawn replied. _Told you what?_ Brock thought, _and what can be tested by urine?_

"So, you know you'll have to tell Johanna, right?"

"I know, I wonder how she'll react…"

"She'll probably personally find me and cut me to pieces," Ash joked. _So, Ash is involved in this too…_

"Ash, I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, you'll make a great mother, and I'll help you." _Did I just hear that right? Did he just say that Dawn _will _make a great mother, not _would_?_

"I know; I'm just really scared at the prospect of having a baby…" Brock gasped in the bush. _I did hear right!_

"Wait, Brock's spying on us!" Ash yelled.

"He knows!" Dawn began crying again. Ash comforted her while Brock got the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>After Dawn calmed down, Ash began searching for Brock. <em>When I get that bastard he'll wish he was never born. The nerve of it, making Dawn cry like that!<em>

"Brock!" he yelled.

"Yes?" came a reply.

"I will _kill_ you!" he raced after Brock. "Scratch that, I'll do worse than kill you!"

He quickly caught up and grabbed Brock pushing him to the ground. "Pikachu, use Thunder on Brock," he ordered jumping out of the way.

"Pika-pik," said Pikachu, shaking its head. Brock bolted.

"Now I know why girls hate you, you spying bastard!" Ash yelled after him. This caused Brock to pause for a moment, just enough for Ash to ram into him, bringing him to the ground. He was about to beat Brock senseless when Dawn appeared from the woods and yelled.

"Ash, stop, he's not worth it!" Ash got up, all the while giving Brock the evil eye. "Now let's go to the nearest pokémon center, I need to tell my mom, and you need to tell yours."

* * *

><p>"Hello mom," Ash greeted Delia with a gloomy face.<p>

"Hello sweetie, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Well…" Ash scratched his head.

"'Well…' what?"

"I got Dawn pregnant..." he quickly blurted out before his voice trailed away.

* * *

><p>"I got Dawn pregnant…" The words rushed through the telephone lines at almost the speed of light. Delia's face turned to shock. Then she chuckled.<p>

"My Ash, always making jokes, don't you ever make that sort of joke again; you scared me half to death!"

"Mom, it's not a joke…"

"Hold on a second dear…" she said, putting him on hold, her face reverted again to shock. She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Johanna, is it true that Dawn's pregnant?"

"Yes…" the woman answered glumly. "She just called me about it, I was sure she was joking, but if Ash's told you the same thing…"

"Oh my Arceus!" Delia exclaimed, suddenly feeling a tiny bit feint. "You're not serious..."

"I'm as serious as a mother with a pregnant daughter can be…"

"Oh well, they are 19, we can't do anything about it, I just don't think they're ready for that sort of responsibility yet…"

"Neither do I… Neither do I… Well, let's look on the bright side of things, we're about to become grandparents!"

"True!"

* * *

><p>The next day Ash walked up to Dawn.<p>

"Dawn…" he began.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to put this, but I'll do the best I can. You know, we've been dating for a year now, we love each other, and we're soon to have a baby. Well… what I guess I'm trying to say is…" he kneeled to the ground and opened a small, black, box that he had concealed in his sleeve. "Will you marry me?" Dawn gasped, for inside the box was a platinum ring carved with intricate designs that were inlaid with gold. A large sapphire was mounted on the ring surrounded by twelve smaller diamonds.

"Ash, I don't know what to say…" Ash suddenly looked downtrodden and was about to close the box when she stopped him. "What I mean is… Yes." Ash kissed her.

* * *

><p>"So you finally popped the question," Brock said.<p>

"Yes…" Ash had a dreamy look on his face; then he suddenly realized something. "You spying bastard!"

"Relax, I didn't spy on you, Dawn told me."

"Oh… sorry for falsely accusing you…"

"I deserved it…"

* * *

><p>"So, Dawn you told Brock?" Ash asked.<p>

"No… What gave you that idea?"

"Brock told me… Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Brock watched as the video uploaded flawlessly to YouTube. He chuckled evilly.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

So, how did you like it? Should I make a sequel?

PearlShipping rules! :D


End file.
